


A Dangerous Concept

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen, but if you want it to be, not really a pairing fic, you can do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: He couldn't get him out of his mind. And that was a dangerous conception.  Can be taken anyway you like.





	A Dangerous Concept

The Sky Child was an interesting one, I had to admit. The first time I encountered him he didn't appear to be like any of the other humans I had met before.

His short hair was a sandy brown partially covered by the long green hat he wore. He eyes were such a pure blue, like a pure sapphire empowered with electricity. The sword he held had an infinite amount of power thanks to the wretched Goddess. I noticed that he changed shields every so often to suit his needs; if he was near fire, he had a metal shield. If it came to electricity, he knew metal would only electrocute him so he switched back to a weak, wooden shield.

I couldn't help it; I followed after him as he left Skyview Temple to observe the rest of his journey.

I watched as he traveled through the parched and barren land of Lanaryu, the next destination where his little friend supposedly was, far from his detection up on the top of a cliff. I viewed him fight the electrifying Ampilos, use TimeShift stones to temporarily change the land back to its flourishing state, and run across the sinksand before it could swallow him. I narrowed my eyes slightly, hands clasped behind my back as I walked along the length of the crag like a predator stalking its prey, never taking my eyes off the chosen one.

He was interesting to me. Addicting, enticing. Like some kind of a drug.

I couldn't get him out of my mind. And that was a dangerous conception to a demon.


End file.
